Girl Meets Pokemon
by Pebblemist of LightClan
Summary: One night, while Maya is over, Auggie forces Riley and Maya to watch Pokémon with him. The next morning, they wake up just outside Lumiose City. What happens next is the beginning of a great new adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay, so I have been OBSESSED with Girl Meets World lately. So, I decided to make a crossover between GMW and Pokémon! I am such a nerd XD**

**This takes place in the summer before Riley and Maya start 7****th**** grade.**

**I do not own GMW or Pokémon. **

Riley's POV

I sit on my bed, bored. Maya is coming over, but she's taking _so long._ I'm about to call her when there is a knock on my door.

"Riley?" Maya's voice comes through the door. "I'm here!"

"What? I thought I was just imagining your voice," I say sarcastically as I let her in.

"Hah, hah," Maya says, rolling her eyes. "So, what'cha doing?"

"Waiting for you to get here." I reply.

There is another knock on the door. "Who is it?" I ask.

"Riley Riley!" Auggie opens the door. "Come watch Pokémon with me!"

"Auggie, I'm hanging out with Maya," I tell him. "I'll watch Pokémon with you later." I hear Maya laugh.

"But you're my twin sister," Auggie whines. "You _have _to watch it with me. _Please?"_

I look at Maya, who shrugs. "I guess we're watching Pokémon, huh?"

I nod "Look, we're not twins. But we will watch Pokémon with you."

"Okay!" he says happily, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the living room.

Maya glares at me. "You're seriously letting a five year old force us to watch a little kid's show?"

"He made me watch it last night. It's not _that _bad." I tell her.

"Whatever."

We watch the show, and it's actually kind of funny. Not that I'd let Maya know that I like it. The boy who I think is the main character, Ash, actually jumped off the Eifel Tower to save that little bunny thing. . . Pikachu, I think it's called? Anyway, when it's over, Maya drags me back to my room.

"You actually _like _that show?" she asks me.

"Well, it's not _bad. _You can't tell me some parts weren't a _little _funny."

"Yes, yes I can. Want to know my favorite part?" Maya asks. I can hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"What?" I reply.

"The part where it was OVER."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, fine. It's a stupid kid's show. What do you want to do now?" I ask her.

Maya laughs. "You _like _that show, don't you?"

"No. . ." I tell her. I can tell she doesn't believe me. "Fine. I do." So much for _not _letting Maya know. . .

"I knew it!" Maya cries. "You like a little kid's show!" she teases me.

"So what?" I retort.

Maya keeps laughing.

"What?" I say defensively.

"Nothing. . ." Maya's voice trails off. I know she's hiding something.

"You're lying," I tell her. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

I put my hands on my hips and stare at her. "I know you're lying."

"How do you know?" Maya asks.

"Because you're my best friend. I _know _you, Maya. You're lying."

Maya throws her hands up in the air and plops down on my bed. "Fine," she says. "You got me. I might have. . . liked the show, too."

I sit down on the bed next to her. "Really?"

"Yeah. That Rhyhorn racing thing is kind of cool. And those little Pokémon at the end were petty cute."

I laugh. "I know, right? If I were Serena, I'd choose Fennekin."

"Really? I like that frog one." Maya says. "The one that Ash caught?"

"You mean Froakie?" I ask. "Eh, he's pretty cool, too, I guess. But Fennekin's so adorable!"

Maya shrugs. "Whatever. It's not like we can actually be Pokémon Trainers, anyway." She lies down and stares at the ceiling. "Though I guess it would be pretty cool."

I lay down next to her. "You _guess?_" I ask her. "I think it would be awesome!"

"Yeah, whatever."

**So, what do you think? I think you already know which starter Pokémon they're each going to chose. Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And heeere's chapter two!**

Riley's POV

Owwww. . . My head hurts. Everything's fuzzy when I open my eyes. Whatever's under me, it's not my bed. It almost feels like. . . grass. And I'm not in my pajamas. I can make out a familiar figure.

"Riley? Are you okay?" It's Maya's voice. I blink, and my vision clears. Maya is standing over me. "You're awake," she says, smiling.

I sit up. "Where are we?" I ask. I look around; we're in a forest.

"Good question, why don't I think about that—IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Maya snaps.

"Whoa, calm down," I tell her. "Let's just calm down and—what the heck is that!"

There is a huge panda-thing staring straight at us, its cold, black eyes narrowed as it lets out a loud roar.

Maya looks at me. "I don't know, but how about we run from it?"

"Good idea."

The two of us run as fast as we can. The bear runs after us. He's fast, for something so big. With a snarl, it grabs the back of my shirt. "Maya!" I scream.

My best friend turns around and lets out an animal like snarl. "Get. Away. From. Her." She run up to the bear, and attacks him. She jumps on its back and wraps her arms around its neck.

"Maya!" I yell as the bear lets go of me and falls back. Maya's screams are muffled as the bear squashes her under it.

The bear rolls over to reveal Maya still clinging to its neck. The bear shakes her off and runs away, leaving Maya laughing. "I am okay!" she cheers, throwing her hands up.

"Wow," I say. "You really. . . showed him." I laugh nervously. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Attack that thing. You could've been seriously hurt."

"Oh, that? Because it could've seriously hurt _you, _duh." Maya looks at me like I've gone crazy. "What did you expect me to do? Leave you to be panda-food?"

"No!" I say defensively. "Hey, what's that over there?" I ask. I turn to see what looks like a tunnel or something. "Why don't we check it out?"

"Sure," Maya says. "Race ya!"

She takes off. "Hey!" I protest, running after her. It's too late. She's already beaten me. "That's not fair," I pretend to pout. Maya rolls her eyes.

"Come on," she says, dragging me through the tunnel. There are a lot of people. They're just hanging around. We come out on the other side, and next thing we know we're in a huge city.

"Wow," I whisper. "It's so big. Where are we?"

Someone skating by stops. "You're in Lumiose City, of course. Have you come to see Professor Sycamore?" he asks.

Maya and I share a glance. Hey eyes widen, and I'm sure mine do, too.

"Uh, yeah," I reply awkwardly. Maya looks at me and makes a face.

"We're her to get out first Pokémon," she tells him.

The skater looks confused. "Well, um, his lab's over that way," he tells us, pointing towards a building with Pokeball statues in front of it. It's a short walk away from where we're standing.

"T-thanks," I tell him. "We'll, uh, be on our way!"

"Good luck!" the skater says as he skates away. Maya looks at me. Her eyes are so wide I'm afraid they're going to pop out of her head.

"Riley. . ." she says. I can tell she's getting ready to freak out.

"I know," I tell her. "We're in the show."

"And this definitely isn't a dream. We're trapped in a little kid's show!" she's definitely freaking out now. She's pacing back and forth and muttering to herself.

"Maya, calm down. I'm sure we're here for some sort of reason." I say, even though I know she's beyond calming down.

"Calm down? Calm down? You expect me to calm down? We're _trapped in a TV show!"_

If she keeps going like this, I'm going to freak out, too. What should I do. . . "Maya! We're going to get a Pokémon!" I tell her.

"We're inside a TV show and all you can think about is getting a Pokémon?" Maya scream.

"Maya." I whisper. "People are going to start staring. Come on." I grab her wrist and begin to drag her towards Professor Sycamore's lab.

**Okay! That was chapter two! The second episode of Girl Meets World is coming on tonight! Whooo!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Maya's POV

"Riley! I know how to walk!" I grumble. She still has a hold of my wrist, and she's getting faster every step. "Let go of me!" I pull my hand away from hers.

"Come on, Maya!" Riley protests. She stops walking and turns around.

I tilt my head and make a face. "Riley, think about this. We can't get our own Pokémon! We have to get back home, okay?"

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Riley asks.

"We'll call your parents. My mom is probably at work. She probably doesn't know that I'm gone."

Riley begins to search her pockets, and I search mine. My cheap flip phone is nowhere to be found. "Any luck?" I ask Riley. She looks up, and the look on her face in the answer to my question.

"Nope." She says, dejectedly.

"So much for that plan." I mutter.

"Why don't we ask that Professor Sycamore guy?" Riley suggests. "He must know something about why we're here. . ." her voice trails off.

"You know, Riles?" I ask. "That might not be such a bad idea. . . Come on!" Now it's _my _turn to grab _her _by the wrist and drag _her _towards Professor Sycamore's lab. I think she says something, but I don't hear her. I just need to get out of this world.

Just as we're walking up the steps of the Lab, a young lady walks out. "Are you girls here to speak with the Professor?" the lady asks.

"Why else would we be here?" I ask her. Riley just smiles stupidly up at her. I'm about to say something to her when I realize Riley's just. . . being Riley. She's just too nervous to say anything. Maybe it's for the better. If she does say something, she might make people suspicious.

"Well, the Professor is running errands. He won't be back for a while, but I you don't mind waitin—"

"We don't mind waiting," Riley blurts out. I fight the urge to shush her.

The lady looks confused. "Okay, well then, come with me and I'll show you where you can wait."

She leads us through an office. People and Pokémon are hard at work. I even see that thing from the episode Auggie made us watch yesterday.

"Isn't that Garchomp?" I ask Riley. She nods.

"I think so. . . this is all so cool. . . It's almost like a dream."

The lady shows us an elevator. "Go to the third floor. You can wait there until Professor Sycamore comes back."

"Thank you," I tell her as Riley and I step into the elevator. I press the 3 and the door closes.

When we reach the third floor, the door opens and we step out. We're in an office. Only this office looks empty. There is a desk with two chairs in front of it. Riley and I sit down when we hear a familiar voice.

"Hello, ladies," Farkle walks out from his hiding spot, behind Professor Sycamore's desk.

"Farkle?" I groan. Farkle has had a crush on both me and Riley since the first grade. It's annoying.

"How did you get here?" Riley asks.

"Farkle woke up right outside the gate to Lumiose City instead of in his bed this morning. So Farkle walked into the city and came here."

"Great," I mutter. "Farkle's here. Yay."

The elevator door opens, and an unfamiliar voice calls out. "Are you three here to get your first Pokémon?"

A man carrying a box, who I believe to be Professor Sycamore steps out of the elevator. "Well, you're in luck. I just got back from the breeder's. Come meet your new partners.

Riley's eyes widen. I send her a warning glance and open my mouth to say something. But Farkle interrupts me.

"Farkle's ready!" He jumps up and runs over to the Professor, who takes out three Pokeballs from his box. He throws them in the air, and the Pokémon that come out are the same as the ones from the end of the episode we watched. Fennekin, Chespin, and Froakie.

"Um, Professor," Riley says.

"No! I go first! Farkle always goes first!" Farkle kneels down by Chespin. "Hey, Chespin, do you want to come with Farkle?" he asks.

The Pokémon nods, and Farkle smiles. "Yes! Farkle gets Chespin!"

The Professor smiles and hands Farkle Chespin's Pokeball. "It's your turn, girls."

Riley and I look at each other. "Um, can we speak with you for a moment. . . Alone." I point at Farkle, who now has Chespin on his head.

The Professor's eyes widen, but he ushers Farkle into the elevator. "What is it?" he asks.

"Well, the thing is," Riley starts.

"We aren't here to get out first Pokémon." I tell him. "We aren't supposed to be here. In this world. We're from a different world."

I brace myself for a fit of laughter. I'm ready for him to say that we're crazy, and to send us away. And judging by the look on Riley's face, she's thinking the same thing. But the Professor doesn't do any of that. No. Instead, the look on his face is serious.

"You girls _are _supposed to be here," he says gravely. "The prophecy has come true."


	4. Chapter 4

Maya's POV

"What?" I gasp. "No, no this can't be happening. . ." I look at Riley to make sure I didn't imagine what I just saw. She's speechless. So I wasn't just hearing things. I look at Professor Sycamore. "This can't be true."

"Oh, but it is," he says. "There is a prophecy that is a thousand years old. It says that two twelve year olds from another world will save their world and ours from destruction."

"H-how do we know you're not making this up?" Riley blurts out.

"You don't. But why else would you be in this world?"

"Oh. . ." Riley says.

"Well, then, what do we need to do?" I ask him. Part of me thinks that none of this is real, that this is just a crazy dream. But another part of me says that I'm not dreaming. I'm not going crazy. This is real. I'm inside a TV show.

That part is the part I'm going to go with. It may seem crazy, but if it was a dream, I'm pretty sure I would've woken up when that bear thing squashed me. I'm still a little sore.

"Travel the region, catch new Pokémon, challenge the Gym Leaders. When it is time to save the world, you will know." The Professor tells us.

"You mean become Pokémon Trainers?" Riley asks. "How is that going to save the world?"

"What the heck are we saving the world from, anyway?" I ask.

The Professor looks at me. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Riley protests.

"Because I honestly don't know. The prophecy only says that you will save the world, but not what you're saving it from."

"Well, then I guess we're Pokémon Trainers, Riley," I tell her. She looks at me, and I'm afraid her eyes might pop out of her head.

We approach the remaining two Pokémon, who have been sitting quietly the entire time. I think they're sad that Chespin isn't with them. Professor Sycamore walks up behind us.

"Choose your new partner carefully." He says.

"I want Fennekin!" Riley says. She crouches next to it and reaches her hand out for Fennekin to sniff. It bites her hand. "OW!" she yelps.

"You sure you want Fennekin?" I ask her. She doesn't answer.

"Fennekin? Why did you do that?" she asks it. Fennekin turns away. "Come on, Fennekin. I want you to be my partner."

"Fennekin," it says, laying down, obviously uninterested. Froakie looks happy, though. It jumps right onto my head.

"Hi, Froakie!" I say, trying to sound cheerful.

"Froa-kie!" It says happily. I hear Riley yelp again. I guess Fennekin doesn't like her. But it has to come around sometime. Who could not like Riley?

Professor Sycamore smiles and hands each of us five Pokeballs. "Use these to catch more Pokémon for your teams."

"T-thanks," Riley says. She puts them in her pockets, and I put mine in mine.

"Thanks, Professor. What about—"

"Fennekin and Froakie's Pokeballs? Here." He hands us the Pokeballs.

"Fennekin, return," Riley commands. Fennekin happily returns to her Pokeball.

"Froakie, return." Froakie looks disappointed, but goes back into his Pokeball anyway.

"My hand hurts," Riley said. I look at her hand, and there are teeth marks in it.

"Ouch," I say. "Fennekin really doesn't like you, does it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it _loves _me," Riley says sarcastically. The elevator door opens.

"Farkle has returned!"

"Oh, no." I groan.

"Sir, you forgot to give Farkle his Pokeballs and Pokedex." Farkle informs him.

"Oh, that's right! Your Pokedexes!" Professor Sycamore grabs three devices off of his desk. "Here," he hands us each one. "These hold information on every Pokémon known. All you have to do is scan them into your Pokedex."

"Wow, cool!" Riley cries. I have to admit, she's right. They are pretty cool.

"All right, you three!" Professor Sycamore tells us. "Get out there and face the world!"


	5. Chapter 5

Riley's POV

As we exit the building, my hand still hurts from when Fennekin bit me. Farkle runs ahead of us and turns around. "Which one of you is going to battle Farkle?" he asks. "You, Riley? Or, you, Maya?"

"I will," I blurt out before I can stop myself. Uh-oh. I don't want to battle. I turn to Maya, who smirks.

"The stage is yours."

I take out Fennekin's Pokeball, my hand is shaking. I throw it and yell, "Fennekin, go!"

The little fox comes out of her Pokeball. Farkle lets Chespin out. "Chespin, pin!" he says, ready for battle. Fennekin. . . not so much. She lays down and yawns.

"Fennekin!" I cry. "This is a battle!"

Fennekin yawns again. "Fennekin."

I return Fennekin to its Pokeball, and Maya steps out. "I guess you're gonna have to battle me, Farkle," she says, gently pushing me out of the way. I put Fennekin's Pokeball back in my purse.

"Froakie, go!" Maya calls. Froakie happily comes out of his Pokeball. I realize that Maya probably doesn't know what moves Froakie knows, so I look it up on my Pokedex.

"Froakie, use bubble!" Maya commands. Froakie follows her command.

Okay. Maybe she does know.

The attack doesn't do much damage.

"Chespin, keep using Vine Whip!" Farkle commands.

The battle ends quickly. Farkle won.

Maya returns Froakie to his Pokeball. She looks ticked.

"Farkle beat me_. Farkle_ _beat_ me!" she says, almost growling. I can't help giggling. "It's not funny." She says.

"Hey, at least Froakie listens to you," I point out.

Maya glares at me. "Farkle. Beat. Me."

"I have teeth marks on my hand!" I shove my hand into her face. She grabs it and puts it down.

"_FARKLE_. BEAT. _ME_." She says.

"Well, Farkle's Chespin technically beat your Froakie. So _he_ didn't beat you, his Pokémon beat _yours_." I tell her. It's not the best thing I can come up with. But if it has the slightest chance of making Maya feel better, well, it's worth a try.

"Riley, I just got beaten. By Farkle." Maya snaps. "Do you think I'm just going to be happy about it?"

"I was hoping."

"Farkle's still here," Farkle points out. We turn to look at him. Chespin is standing on his head. "It's not a big deal. Farkle Jr. just had a type advantage."

"Farkle Jr.?" Maya puts her hands on her hips. "You named your Chespin Farkle Jr."

"Yes, Farkle did." Farkle says. "See you girls later!" He begins to jog away, Farkle Jr. still on his head.

Maya and I share a glance. I think I see the slightest trace of a smile as she and I begin to walk towards the Pokémon Center. Soon enough, she's back to her old self.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley's POV

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center, how may I help you?"The lady in the Pokémon Center leans over the counter. "I don't think I've ever seen you two around here before. I'm Nurse Joy!"

"My Froakie fainted," Maya told her, handing her Froakie's Pokeball.

"Don't worry," Nurse Joy says. "I'll make Froakie good as new. Wigglytuff!" she calls. A large pink Pokémon walks over to her.

"Wiggly," it says, taking Froakie's Pokeball from Nurse Joy. The nurse follows it into a room.

Maya and I sit in the waiting chairs. "So," she says.

"So. . . what do we do now?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"Farkle knows what to do!" Farkle runs up to us. He must have been on the other side of the room. He pushes me out of the way so that he can sit in the chair between me and Maya. "Ladies,"

"Farkle," we say at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Farkle just wants to tell you something he knows. There are gyms, spread across the region. In each gym, there is a gym leader who specializes in a particular Pokémon Type. If you challenge and win a battle against each gym leader, you get a badge."

"I'm listening," Maya sounds interested.

"If you get all eight badges, you may compete in the Pokémon League."

Now I'm interested. "Pokémon League?"

"It's a competition. The best trainers compete to see who's the very best. If you win, you are the Champion of Kalos."

"Wow," I say. Maya nods.

"Thank you, Farkle." She says. "Now go away, Farkle." She pushes him off of the seat and drags me back onto it. As Farkle walks away, Maya looks at me with an exited look in her eyes. "So, want to challenge the Gyms and go to the Pokémon League?"

"What do you think I want to do?" I ask her. She smiles.

Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff walk out from behind her desk and hands Maya Froakie's Pokeball.

"Here you go! Froakie is just fine!" she says. Maya smiles.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"No problem. It's my job," the Nurse tells her. I stand up.

"Um, Nurse Joy?" I ask her. "Where's the nearest Gym?"

Nurse Joy looks at me. "Well, there's a Gym right here in Lumiose. But you two are beginning trainers, right?" We nod. "Well, this is just my opinion, but it might be a better idea to challenge more Gyms before you challenge this one. You should probably start with the Satalune City Gym."

"Really?" I ask. "Why shouldn't we challenge the Gym in Lumiose first?"

"Well, the Gym here is pretty hard. I think it would be a good idea to give your Pokémon some more experience before you challenge the Gym here."

"That makes sense," Maya says. "That way we actually have a chance of beating the Gym Leader, right, Riley?"

"Yeah," I say, nodding. "But if Fennekin doesn't start listening to me soon, I don't have a chance of winning any battles against anyone."

"Don't worry, Riley," Maya says. "Fennekin will come around."

Nurse Joy smiles. "Good luck at the gym!" she says before walking away, Wigglytuff right behind her. Maya and I exit the Pokémon Center.

Once we're out, I look at Maya. "How do you know that?"

"Because. You're you."

I smile. "Come on. Let's head to. . . wait, what city did Nurse Joy say we should go to first?"

"Satalune, I think."

"Okay. . ." I think back to the episode Maya and I watch last night. But now that we're inside the show, I have no idea how to get to—"

"Satalune City is that way."

It's the skater from earlier, the one who pointed us towards Professor Sycamore's lab. He just happened to be skating by as we walked out of the Pokémon Center. He looks at us, smiling.

"Hi," I say, unable to think of anything else to say.

"If it isn't you two. Have you gotten your first Pokémon, yet?"

Maya nods. "Yes. I got Froakie and she got Fennekin."

The skater smiles. "Well, congradgulations! So, you need directions to Satalune?"

"Y-yes, please," I say. Maya nods.

"Okay," the skater says. "You know that gate you came into Lumiose through?"

"You mean the tunnel-thing?" Maya asks.

The skater looks somewhat amused. "Yes, the tunnel-thing."

"Okay, than yes, we know what you're talking about." Maya says.

"Okay. Go through that gate and back onto Route 4. Just go straight through; it's impossible to get lost, unless you go into one of the mazes. See you around!" with that, he skates away.

Maya looks at me. "What are you waiting for? Come on! I'll race you to the gate!" she pushes me back before taking off, sprinting towards the gate we came through. She's fast.

"Hey!" I call, running after her as fast as I can. But it's hard to run when you're laughing so hard. Soon, Maya disappears into the crowd. I can't see her at all. "Maya!" I cry. "Stop! Wait for me!"

But my cries are lost in the loud noise of the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Maya's POV

"Ha! Beat you!" I say as I reach the gate. It took a lot of weaving and dodging people to get here. I wait for Riley to yell something like, 'You cheated!' and 'No fair!' But I don't. I turn around. Riley isn't there. She was right behind me! How did I lose her?

"Riley!" I yell. I'm panicking. We're in a huge city we've never been in before. Riley could be anywhere!

Breathe, Maya, I tell myself. She can't have gotten too far, could she? I try to calm myself down, I really do, but I only make myself panic more. Then I swear I see Riley, somewhere in the crowd. But when I blink, she's gone.

Great, now I'm seeing things. Could this day get any worse?

I start to pace back and forth in front of the gate. The seconds tick by, but they feel like hours. I can't see Riley anywhere. "Riley!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Someone in the crowd jumps. It's Riley!

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd held in. Riley's okay.

"Maya!" she yells as she goes back down. Just like that, she disappears again. But now I know that she's fine. That eases my nerves, if only by a little bit.

I run into the crown, focused on finding Riley. I know I'm getting in people's way, but I don't care. Not until some guy runs into me.

"Get outta my way, kid," he growls. He doesn't even care that he nearly knocked me down.

"Sorry, sir!" I yell, but he's already gone. When someone else runs into me, I lose my footing this time. I fall to the ground, hitting my head on the pavement. It doesn't hit hard, but it still hurt, especially since I'm still sore from fighting that panda.

There are so many people around me. It's hard to stand up. As soon as I get my footing, someone else smacks into me and next thing I know I'm staring at the pavement. Does no one see that I keep getting knocked down? Or do they just not care? My mood changes when someone bends down and holds out her arm to help me up.

"Need help, Maya?" Riley asks.

I jump up. "Riley!" I cry. "Don't do that!"

"You're the one who pushed me and took off," Riley points out.

"You're the one who didn't stay behind me!"

"You're the ones who are in my way!" one guy grunts. He pushes us out of his way before we can react. Riley and I look at each other.

"Well, that was rude," I say, watching him go. "Now c'mon, before we get separated again." I grab her wrist and drag her back to the gate. We walk through it and onto the route where I fought that bear-thing. Good thing it's nowhere to be seen.

We walk down the route, when all of a sudden, a patch of grass rustles. Riley jumps.

"It's just the wind," I tell her.

Something jumps out of the bushes. It's a small Pokémon that I've never seen before. It almost looks like a cat. It's small and has pink fur. Whatever it is, it's adorable.

I take out my Pokedex and scan it.

_Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty loves anything that moves, and will often chase its own tail._

"Aw, it's so cute," Riley says. I grab Froakie's Pokeball from my purse. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm going to catch it," I tell her. She nods. "Froakie, go!" I yell, sending Froakie out of his Pokeball.

"Froakie," I say. "Use Bubble!"

Froakie shoots bubbles out of his mouth. They hit Skitty, who wails. She's badly damaged. Man, Froakie is powerful.

My hand shakes as I pull out an empty Pokeball. I throw it, and Skitty goes inside.

"Yes! I caught it!" I cry.

Riley looks at me. "Wait. It could burst out at any time."

I stare at the Pokeball. One wobble.

Two wobbles.

Three wobbles.

Ping!

Riley smiles. "_Now_ you caught it."

"I caught a Skitty," I say quietly. A smile slowly spreads across my face. "I caught my first Pokémon."

"Congrats," Riley says. "Now where's my first Pokémon?"


	8. Chapter 8

Maya's POV (Are you seeing a pattern?)

I put Skitty's Pokeball into my purse and return Froakie to his. Riley and I continue to walk down the route. It's very pretty here. There are mazes made of hedges all around us, and inside the mazes are very pretty flowers. We don't enter the mazes, though. We've had enough of getting lost for one day.

"Maya?" Riley asks. She sounds scared. "Why is that flower floating?"

Confused, I look up. A flower, a yellow one, _is_ floating. Well, it's being held by a floating Pokémon, at least.

Riley holds up her Pokedex.

_Flabebe, the Single Bloom Pokémon. Whena Flabebe is born, it chooses a favorite flower and holds onto it for the rest of its life._

"Wow," Riley says. "It's so cute! I just want to cuddle it!"

"Really?" I ask her, putting my hands on my hips. "I dare you to catch it, then.

Flabebe looks scared. She backs-er, floats away from us.

"Oh no you don't," Riley says. She pulls out Fennekin's Pokeball and lets her out. "Alright, Fennekin. You have to listen to me."

Fennekin stares at her. "Fennekin," she says, turning away.

"Oh, come on, Fennekin. I'm your Trainer now. You have to listen to me."

Flabebe turns around and watches them. She starts to laugh. I can practically see the smoke coming from Riley's ears.

"Froakie, go help Riley," I say, letting him come out. "Weaken Flabebe with Water Pulse so that Riley can catch her."

The little blue frog looks confused for a moment. He shrugs and throws a ball of water at Flabebe.

"Flabebe?" it says. She begins to float around wildly, confused. It lands on the ground, too weak to counterattack. I look at Riley, who is still arguing with Fennekin.

"Now's your chance," I tell her. She hasn't even noticed what I've done. She sees Flabebe on the ground and gives me a two thumbs up. She looks at Fennekin and scowls, returning her to the Pokeball. She takes an empty one from her purse and takes a deep breath. She throws the Pokeball, and Flabebe goes inside.

Riley's eyes get wide. One wobble.

Two wobbles.

Three wobbles.

Four wobbles. . .

Riley begins to look disappointed.

Five wobbles. . .

Six wobbles. . .

Seven wobbles. . .

Ping!

We both let out a sigh of relief. Even Froakie smiles.

Riley caught Flabebe. Even if she needed a little help. She looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks for weakening it for me," she says. She glares at Fennekin's Pokeball. "Fennekin still won't listen to me."

Froakie hops on her head, trying to cheer her up. It works. I know, because Riley grins. "Thanks, Froakie," she says, laughing.

"Froa-kie, froa!" Froakie says happily, hopping onto my head. I can't help but grin, too. "You like being with me, right Froakie?" I ask it.

Froakie nods. "Froakie! Froa-kie froa!"

"Good," I say.

"When you're done rubbing in the fact that _your _starter Pokémon likes you, can we continue going to Satalune City?" Riley asks. I return Froakie to his Pokeball and look at her.

"Sorry. But Fennekin will have to start listening to you sooner or later."

"But what if she doesn't, Maya? What if she just goes to sleep every time I send her out to battle? What if she keeps biting me? What if—"

"What if she just doesn't trust you yet? You've only had her a day, Riley. Just because she won't listen to you now, it doesn't mean she'll never listen to you ever." I sigh. I still don't know what reasons Fennekin could have not to like Riley.

Riley sighs. "I know, but how am I supposed to win a Gym battle when my Pokémon won't listen to me? I completely embarrassed myself in the battle with Farkle."

"At least you didn't get beaten by him and 'Farkle Jr.," I point out. Riley smiles.

"No. I bet Fennekin would have scorched Farkle Jr. if she had listened to me,"

I smile. "See, that's the spirit, Riley!"

"Hey, Maya?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, what?"

"Race you to that fountain over there!"

She pushes me back and takes off toward the fountain. Laughing, I follow her, letting her win for a change. Once I arrive at the fountain, Riley makes a face and crosses her arms. "Not fair, you _let_ me win."

I laugh. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"I did not!"

Riley stares at me. "I know you're lying," she says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm not," I tell her.

"Maya. . ."

"Riley. . ."

"Tell me the truth. Did you let me win?"

"No, yes, maybe. . ." I stare at her.

Riley smiles. Next thing we know, we're both dissolving into a fit of laughter. We sit on the edge of the fountain and talk. Before we know it, the sun is setting. We hurry into the city.

"We'll do some training tomorrow," Riley says, yawning. "That way we can be fully prepared for when we challenge the Gym leader."

"Good idea," I tell her. "Now where are we supposed to sleep?"


	9. Chapter 9

Riley's POV

That night, we sleep in the Pokémon Center. Morning seems to come _way _too fast. It feels like as soon as I close my eyes, Maya is shaking me, and telling me to wake up.

"But I just went to sleep," I protest without opening my eyes.

"Wake. Up." Maya pushes me off of the bed.

I jump up. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" I cry.

Maya smirks. "That's what I thought. So, are we going to train or what?"

"Maya, give a chance to wake up first," I say, yawning. She pushes me down.

"Are you awake now?"

"C'mon," I say, getting up and stretching. "Let's see if Fennekin will listen to me."

We walk out of the Pokémon Center and into the city. There's a battlefield next to the Pokémon Center. Maya and I stand at either end. I check my Pokedex to see what moves Fennekin and Flabebe know. I let Fennekin out of her Pokeball, and Maya does the same with Froakie.

"You can have the first move," Maya tells me. I take a deep breath and look at Fennekin. She's sitting down, licking her paw.

"Fennekin," I whisper, bending down next to her. "We're gonna do some training now. You have to listen to me." I stand up and take a step back. "Fennekin, use Ember!"

Fennekin yawns. She jumps up and walks over to Froakie and scratches him.

"Ember! Ember, not Scratch!" I yell.

Maya watches them. "Froakie, use Bubble!"

Froakie uses Bubble. Fennekin is badly injured. "Fennekin! I yell. "You have to listen to me! Do you want to win this battle or not? Use Scratch.

_Now _she uses Ember. Being a Fire-Type move, it doesn't do much damage. Froakie finishes the battle with Pound.

"She's still not listening to me!" I cry as I return Fennekin to her Pokeball. Maya sighs. "Well, at least you have Flabebe."

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"Skitty versus Flabebe?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"Sure. Skitty, go!"

"Alright, Flabebe," I say, letting the little Pokémon out of her Pokeball. "This is our first battle together. Let's do our best!"

Flabebe smiles. "Flabebe!"

"You can have the first attack, Maya," I tell her.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

I nod.

"Okay, Skitty, use Tackle!"

Skitty runs at Flabebe.

"Dodge it and use Fairy Wind!"

Flabebe floats up so that Skitty, unable to stop, runs right underneath her. Flabebe whips up a strong wind, blowing Skitty back so that she is closer to Maya's side of the field.

"Skitty, use Tackle again!" Maya commands through clenched teeth. Skitty launches herself across the field, and this time, her attack hits.

"Flabebe, Vine Whip!" I yell. Vine shoot out from Flabebe's body, whipping Skitty and doing a lot of damage.

"Skitty," Maya says "Use Fake Out!" It fails.

"Flabebe, Tackle!"

Flabebe slams herself into Skitty.

"Skitty!" Maya cries. Skitty collapsed. The battle is over, and I won.

"Good job, Flabebe!" I tell her.

"Flabebe!" she says happily. I return her to her Pokeball and look at Maya. I expect her to be sad that she lost, like she was when Farkle beat her, but I should have known better. She's grinning from ear to ear.

"Good job, Riles," she says.

"Flabebe listened to me! She actually listened to me!" I cry. "Thanks for helping me catch her!"

"How many times are you going to thank me?" Maya asks.

"How many times have I already thanked you?"

"Too many."

I think for a second. "Thanks for helping me catch Flabebe."

Maya rolls her eyes. "Come on. Let's go kick some Gym-Leader butt!"

**Sorry that this one was so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Okay, so the first review for this chapter gets to choose who catches the next Pokémon and what they catch. Keep in mind that after the Gym Battle, they will go back up Route 4 and then down Route 5. So think of Pokémon that can be found on those Routes, or even in Connecting Cave.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: The gyms are like they are in the Anime. You don't have to battle a bunch of trainers before you get to the Gym Leader.**

Riley's POV

Maya and I walk into the gym. There is a man standing inside the gym. He looks at us and smiles.

"Hello, girls," he says. "Are you here to challenge Viola?"

"Is Viola the Gym Leader?" I ask him. He nods.

"Uh-huh."

"Then yes, yes we are," Maya tells him. He smiles.

"Then let me get her for you." The man walks away, leaving Maya and I alone.

"I'm so excited!" I say. I'm shaking a bit. Maya looks at me.

"Don't get too excited." She tells me. I'm confused. "Fennekin, remember?"

"Well, at least she's _attacking," _I tell her. "Even if she's not doing what I tell her to."

A young woman comes into view. She is tall and has blonde hair. She looks confident.

"Are you two here to challenge me?" Viola asks. I nod.

"Yep."

"Who first?"

I seem to freeze up. I look at Maya, who shrugs. "You can go first," I whisper to her.

"Okay then. Riley says I can go first," Maya tells Viola. She nods.

Viola leads us to a battlefield. "Okay," she says. "This will be a two-on-two battle. The battle ends when both Pokémon on either side are unable to battle. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Do you understand?"

Maya nods. I sit down on the edge of the battlefield to watch the fight.

"Froakie, go!" Maya yells. The little blue frog hops out of the Pokeball.

"Froakie, froa!" he yells.

"Okay, Surskit, go!" Viola says. Out comes a small blue Pokémon.

"Froakie, use Bubble!"

Froakie shoots bubbles out of his mouth. They hit Surkit, blowing it back.

"Oh, so you actually hit it?" Viola looks impressed. "Surskit, use Ice Beam on the ground!"

Surskit shoots a beam of ice at the ground. Within seconds, the whole battlefield is completely frozen. Surskit is sliding around with ease, while Froakie is trying hard to keep his balance.

"Froakie, use Bubble again!"

"Dodge it and use Tackle!" Surskit easily slides out of the way of Froakie's Bubbles. It lunges at Froakie, sending him sliding.

Maya clenches her teeth. Suddenly, I can almost see a light bulb go off in her head. "Froakie, use you Frubbles to keep your feet from sliding!"

"Frubbles?" I ask, confused. I think back to the one episode of Pokémon. Frubbles are the bubbles on Froakie's back! They're super sticky. "Good idea, Maya!" I yell, giving her two thumbs up. But she hardly seems to notice.

"Impressive," Viola says. "Using Froakie's Frubbles to keep from sliding. . ." she shakes her head. "Surskit! Use Tackle once more!" Surskit slides across the field. But Maya smirks.

"Froakie, use your Frubbles to stop Surskit from moving!"

Froakie grabs a handful of Frubbles and throws them on the ground right in front of him. Surskit tries to slide around them to hit Froakie, but it can't in time. It's stuck.

"Go Maya!" I yell.

"Froakie, Bubble." Maya commands. The attack would've sent Surskit flying, if it weren't stuck. But it does a lot of damage to the already weakened Surskit. It faints.

"Good job, Froakie," Maya says, smiling. Froakie looks up at her.

"Froa?"

Viola returns Surskit to its Pokeball. "Good job out there, Surskit. You deserve a good rest." Viola takes out another Pokeball. "Okay, Vivilon, it's your turn!"

Out comes a pretty butterfly Pokemon. "Vivilon, use Solar Beam!" Viola yells.

Vivilon does something weird. . . I look up 'Solar Beam' in the Pokedex. It's charging up energy from the sun. And it's the strongest grass type move!

"Froakie! Unstuck your feet from the ice and use Bubble!" Maya yells. Froakie's stuck. He can't get his feet away from the Frubbles. This doesn't look good. He looks at Maya helplessly before using Bubble on Vivilon, who easily dodges it. The Solar Beam hits Froakie. I cover my eyes. I can't look, but I know what's happening when I here Maya yell "Froakie, no!"

Viola smirks. "Froakie is a water type. It was no match for Vivilon's Solar Beam."

"Good job out there, Froakie," Maya says, returning Froakie to its Pokeball. She puts it back in her purse and takes out Skitty's Pokeball. "Skitty, it's your turn." I open my eyes.

Skitty happily hops onto the battlefield. She slides a bit, but manages to avoid Froakie's Frubbles.

"Skitty, use Fake Out!" Maya yells. Skitty slides across the field and jumps into Vivilon's face, claping her paws together. Vivilion flinches and is sent flying back.

"Now use Tackle!" Maya commands. Skitty slidesover to Vivilon and slams into it.

"Vivilon, use Psychic!" Viola yells. Vivilon's eyes glow light blue. Skitty is surrounded by a blue light. She is thrown back so that if she keeps sliding, she will be stuck in the Frubbles left of the ground. As Vivilon lets go of its control over Skitty, she manages to slide so she misses the Frubbles completely. I let out a breath I had no idea I'd held in.

"Skitty, Tackle!" Maya yells. The attack hits. Vivilion is weakened, but it doesn't faint. One more attack should do it. At least, that's what I think. But what do I know?

"Vivilon, finish it with Sleep Powder then Gust!" Viola yells. Some sort of powder sprinkle's from Vivilon's wings. They sprinkle over Skitty. She looks like she's going to sleep on her paws. Vivilion whips up a gust of wind and sends Skitty sliding back.

"No! Skitty, use Fury Swipes on yourself!" Maya yells. Skitty scratches itself in the face repeatedly to wake herself up. She's very weak, but at least she's still standing. "Now use Fury Swipes on Vivilon!"

The attack ends the battle. I jump up. "Maya! You won!"

Maya smiles. "I know that, Riley."

She returns Skitty to her Pokeball as Viola walks over to us.

"This is the bug badge," she says, handing Maya a badge that is shaped like a bug. She turns to me. "So, Riley, are you ready for your battle?"

**Okay, so I was going to have Riley's gym battle in this chapter, too, but I've decided that this chapter was already a bit long. So you're gonna have to wait! But don't worry. I'll be updating soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Maya's POV

I'm worried about how Riley's Gym Battle is going to go. If Fennekin won't listen to her, things could go badly, fast. I am kind of proud of how I used Froakie's Frubbles to keep him from sliding on the ice, even if it meant he couldn't dodge Vivilion's Solar Beam. And Skitty did great avoiding the left over Frubbles. I'm proud of both of my Pokémon.

Viola takes her Pokémon to the Pokémon Center so they can rest while we eat lunch. Then we head back to the gym for Riley's battle.

Since my battle, Riley has been quiet. She's probably nervous. Though I tried not to show it, I was a bit nervous before _my _battle. I think I did a pretty good job of hiding it, too. But I guess it didn't rub off on Riley, because she's shaking a lot as she pulls out Fennekin's Pokeball. She takes a deep breath and lets her out.

"Okay, Fennekin," she says nervously. "This is our first gym battle. Will you _please _listen to me?"

Fennekin shrugs. "Fennekin," she says. Riley glares at her.

"Okay, Surskit!" Viola says, letting Surskit out of its Pokeball. I let Froakie out to watch. He hops on my head.

"Fennekin, use Ember!" Riley commands. I smile. She knows that Fennekin won't listen to her. So if she tells it to use an attack that won't do much damage to a Water Type like Surskit, then Fennekin will use an attack that will do more damage! I give Riley two thumbs up. She smiles.

Fennekin runs up to Surskit and scratches it.

"Surskit, use Bubble Beam!" Viola yells. Surskit shoots bubbles out of its mouth. Fennekin dodges it by jumping out of the way. She's pretty fast.

"Fennekin, Ember!"

Fennekin turns around and wags her tail cutely. "Tail Whip!" Riley mutters. Fennekin hears her and shoots little embers of fire at Surskit. They hit, but of course, they don't do much damage. I fight the urge to go out there and strangle Fennekin. But if looks could kill. . . ooh, Fennekin would be so dead. . .

"Surskit, use Bubble Beam again!" This time, Fennekin can't dodge. Now she's weakened and soaking wet.

"Fennekin, return!" Riley yells. "Take a break, Flabébé can handle this for now!" She returns Fennekin to her Pokeball.

I see what she's doing. Flabébé can float, so if she can defeat Surskit before it uses Ice Beam on the field, if Flabébé is defeated by Vivilon, Fennekin can go back out and not lose her balance.

"Am I rubbing off on you?" I ask Riley. She smiles.

"Flabébé, use Fairy Wind!" she commands. Flabébé whips up a wind, blowing Surskit back and doing a lot of damage. Surskit is already weakened. I look at it, and it has swirls in its eyes. It fainted.

Viola returns it to its Pokeball and lets out Vivilon. "Vivilon, use Solar Beam!" she yells.

"Quick, Flabébé, use Vine Whip!" Flabébé whips Vivilon with her vines. Vivilon is weakened a little bit. It finishes charging Solar Beam and unleashes it.

"Dodge it, Flabébé!" Riley commands. Flabébé easily dodges it. "Now use Tackle!"

The attack sends Vivilon flying back. It hits a wall, sliding down and hitting the ground.

Riley's eyes widen and she looks at me.

"Now's your chance," I whisper. "Finish it."

Riley grins. "Okay, Flabébé. Finish it off with Fairy Wind!"

The battle is over. Even with Fennekin not listening, Riley still won. Good thing Flabébé listens to her.

Viola gives Riley a Bug Badge and tells her something about Fennekin not listening, but I don't think Riley is listening. She just smiles and nods. That's my Riley.

We say goodbye to Viola and go back through Route 4. I figure we'll be back in Lumiose City by the time the sun sets.

The bushes rustle, and something comes out of it. A Pokémon and it looks like some sort of Bud. It's pretty cute. I don't even bother taking out my Pokédex. I'm going to catch it. I send out Skitty.

I could describe the whole battle to you, but I won't, because Skitty just uses Fury Swipes, and I easily catch it. Turns out he's a Budew, a grass type. A great new addition to my team.

"Did you really just catch that?" Riley asks me. "You don't have to catch every Pokémon we run into."

"So? What if I want to catch it?" I ask her. She shrugs. "That's what I thought."

"Look, a Ladybug!" Riley points out. She's right. There is a ladybug-like Pokémon sitting on top of a bush. Skitty gets a little exited. She runs at it, using Tackle.

"Ledyba?" The Pokémon says. That must be her name. She's really pretty.

I watch Skitty fight it, laughing. I through a Pokeball at it.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

Ping!

"Yes!" I yell. Riley laughs.

"Are you going to waste all of your Pokeballs?" she asks me.

"If I do, I can always buy more," I tell her.

"True, true."

I'm about to return Skitty to her Pokeball when I hear a strange sound. I turn to see another Skitty. She walks over to my Skitty, and they start to play. But there's something different about the wild Skitty. The colors. . . My Skitty has pink fur. But the wild one's fur looks more orange than pink.

I look at Riley, whose eyes widen. She grabs a Pokeball from her purse and lets Fennekin out of it.

"Fennekin, use Tail Whip," she commands. Fennekin sits down and yawns. If looks could kill, Fennekin would have been dead a long time ago.

The wild Skitty stares at Riley. She sniffs Fennekin, who uses Ember on her.

Taking out a Pokeball, Riley moves closer to the Skitty. Fennekin gets in her way, and within seconds, Riley is on the ground. She drops the Pokeball and it rolls toward the odd colored Skitty. Skitty nudges it with her nose and hops into it. It shakes once, then 'Ping!'

Riley looks furious. She stands up and glares at Fennekin. "Fennekin!" she yells. "Am I your trainer or not? Because if you're gonna treat me like this, then maybe I should just. . . just. . . release you!"

She's close to tears now. Fennekin backs away, eyes wide.

"Fennekin. . ." she says softly before disappearing into the bushes.

Riley is shaking. She watches Fennekin go, tears streaming down her face.

"Riley. . ." I say. "Go after her." Riley nods.

"Wait, Fennekin, I didn't mean that!" she yells.

She runs into the maze after Fennekin. I return Skitty to her Pokeball, grab the Pokeball with Riley's Skitty in it, and follow her.

**Before you ask, yes, the Skitty was Shiny. **


	12. Chapter 12

Maya's POV

Fennekin is nowhere to be seen.

Riley is trying to be optimistic, but I can see she's freaking out. It feels like we've been searching for hours. At any rate, it's getting dark, and fast.

"Where could she be?" Riley asks.

"Don't worry, Riles," I tell her. "Fennekin _can't _be too far away, can she?" At this point, I'm trying to convince myself more than I'm trying to convince her. Sadly, it doesn't work on either of us.

I hear a buzzing noise. Riley must hear it too. "Maya," she says. "W-what was that?"

"I don't know," I say. I mentally scold myself for how scared my voice sounds. _Come on Maya_, I tell myself. _Get a hold of yourself_.

We turn a corner and there's—

"Fennekin!" Riley yells, running over to the little yellow fox.

"Fennekin?" Fennekin backs away from her, eyes narrowed. Riley tries to get closer to her, but she keeps getting farther and farther away. Then she steps on something.

"Weedle!?" a wormlike Pokémon jumps up. Fennekin must have stepped on it. It scuttles away.

"What was that about?" I ask, half to myself.

The buzzing noise starts again. A group of Pokémon that I've never seen before float out of the bushes. I take out my Pokédex.

_Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. Beedril moves fastly and attacks using the poison stingers on its legs and tail._

Now it's me and Riley's turn to back away. Fennekin doesn't see the Beedrill, so she stays where she is.

"Fennekin," Riley says quietly. "No sudden movements. . ."

Fennekin glares at her. She turns around and starts to run away. . . right smack into the Beedrill.

They begin to attack. There are a lot of them, more than I can count. They swarm around us. They jab me with their stingers. I let Froakie, Skitty, and Budew out, and they begin to fight back, protecting me. I grab the stinger of one Breedrill and throw it over the hedge.

I look over at Riley. She's just standing there, as if she's frozen. Fennekin is fighting off the Beedrill.

"Riley," I hiss. "Let Flabébé out!"

Riley begins to shake. She reaches in her purse and fumbles around inside. "I can't find the Pokeball!" she says.

"Just calm down!" I tell her. Froakie finishes off a Beedrill. That's two down, who knows how many to go!

The fight goes on. I take out a few Beedrill and my Pokémon do, too. Soon, there's only a few Beedrill left. They surround Fennekin, cutting Riley and I off from her.

They try to jab her with their stingers, at least, that's what it looks like. I can't really tell. I hear Fennekin yelp in pain. I look over at Riley, who glares at the Beedrill.

"Don't. Hurt. My. FENNEKIN!" she yells. She pushes through the Beedrill and stands over Fennekin. Froakie, Budew, Skitty and I follow her and stand next to her.

We all fight to protect Fennekin. After what seems like forever, there is one Beedrill left. But this one is bigger than the rest. It jabs at us, but somehow we all manage not to get stung. Fennekin watches us. I think she's crying, but I can't tell.

"AHH!" Riley yells. Both of the Beedrill's stingers jab into her, and she falls to the ground.

"Riley!" I cry. That's it. I look the Beedrill in the eye. "You hurt Riley, I hurt you! Froakie, use Bubble! Skitty, Fury Swipes! Budew, Tackle!"

That seems to do the trick. The Beedrill is defeated. But I don't care. I run over to Riley, who is laying on the ground. I crouch down next to her.

"Fennekin?" the little fox crawls over to me, her tail tucked.

"What do you want?" I growl. "You're the reason she's hurt!"

"Maya. . ." Riley groans.

"Riley, you're gonna be okay," I tell her. "I'll bring you back to the Pokémon Center."

Riley nods and tries to stand up. I let her lean on me, and we walk back to Satalune. At some point during the trip, she falls asleep and I end up carrying her. Fennekin and the others follow close behind.

As soon as we get to the Pokémon Center, the Nurse Joy takes her into a back room. I sit down on the edge of her bed and look at Nurse Joy.

"Will she be okay?" I ask. I've returned Froakie, Budew, and Skitty to their Pokeballs. Fennekin hops onto the bed and curls up on Riley's pillow.

"She's been stuck with Poison Jab. Twice."

"She's _poisoned?_" I gasp. Nurse Joy chuckles.

"Yes, but with an Antidote," she holds up a spray bottle. "And a little rest, she'll be fine. She did a brave thing there, protecting Fennekin."

I smile. "I guess she did."


	13. Chapter 13

Riley's POV

I feel weak. Like I barely have the strength to open my eyes, let alone move. At first, I don't know where I am. The last thing I remember was walking with Maya. . . then I was here. But where is here?

I work up the strength to open my eyes. I'm laying on a bed in a small room that I don't recognize. There's something yellow by my head, what, I don't know. Whatever it is, it's warm. There's someone sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Jeez, Riles, you really scared me there," Maya says.

"I had to protect—"

"Fennekin!" the yellow thing by my head moves. It jumps onto my chest. It's Fennekin!

"You're okay," I whisper, wincing as I try to lift my arm to pet her. She lays down next to me and licks my face. I laugh, no matter how much it hurts. Maya smiles.

"Does this mean Fennekin is gonna listen to you from now on?" she asks. I look at Fennekin, who nods and licks my cheek again.

"I think so," I tell her.

"Good. Because if she won't, we're going to have some serious problems," she says, looking Fennekin in the eye. "Seriously, though. You were really brave."

"No I wasn't! I was scared out of my mind!" I tell her. She rolls her eyes.

"Did you see _me _take two Poison Jabs for Fennekin?"

"Well, no, but—"

"But nothing." She interrupts me. "You fought off a swarm of Beedrill, Riley. _Beedrill._"

Ow. . . my head hurts. I'm getting a little dizzy. . .

"Hey, Maya?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk later? You know, when I only see one of you?

…

"Okay," Nurse Joy says. "You're OK to go!"

I'm sitting on the edge of my bed. It's been a few days since the Beedrill attack. I've ( finally ) recovered from the Poison Jabs. It's time for Maya and I to head to Lumiose. I'm still a little sore, though.

Someone bursts through the door as we're about to head out.

"Hello, ladies!" Farkle says. "Farkle came as soon as he heard."

"Farkle. . ." Maya and I both sigh.

"I'm fine, Farkle. We were just leaving." I tell him.

"Farkle," Maya says. "I challenge you to a battle."

"Ooh, I accept," Farkle says, leading us outside.

We go just outside the city, that way there is plenty of space, and we're not bothering anyone.

"Okay, Froakie," Maya says, letting him out of the Pokeball. "We're gonna win this!"

"Go, Farkle Jr.!" Farkle says. The Chespin happily comes out of his Pokeball.

"Froakie, use Pound!" Maya commands. The little blue frog hops over to Farkle Jr. and pounds him.

"Farkle Jr., use Vine Whi—what is that?"

I look up to see what Farkle is pointing at. It's the big Beedrill.'"B-B-B-Beedrill!" I gulp. "F-Fennekin, go!"

I let Fennekin out of her Pokeball. I'm going to catch it.

"Use Ember!" I command her. Fennekin nods. She shoots Embers out of her mouth. They hit the Beedrill, who lunges at her, most likely using Poison Jab. Fennekin easily dodges it.

"Now use Ember again!"

This time, Fennekin doesn't use Ember. It's a move I've never seen before. She blasts a huge burst of fire out of her mouth. If I'm not mistaken, Flamethrower.

The Beedrill dodges it. I look back at Farkle and Maya, who watch. Maya looks impressed.

Beedrill lunges at me, forgetting Fennekin. If I don't move, I'll be struck with Poison Jab. Again. Yay.

Something jumps in front of me. A small green and white Pokémon. It fights off the Beedrill. I don't know what moves it's using, but it sure is powerful. Beedrill is knocked to the ground.

The Pokémon turns around. "Ralts! Ralts Ralts!" she says, jumping up and down and pointing at the Beedrill. I grin, taking out an empty Pokeball. I throw it at the Beedrill.

One shake. . .

Two shakes. . .

Three shakes. . .

Four shakes. . .

Ping!

"Riley! You caught the Beedrill!" Maya says, running over to hug me. Farkle joins in the hug. Normally, I would have pushed him away, but right now, I'm too excited. I just caught the Pokemon who made Fennekin start to listen to me!

I feel something on my leg. It's the little Pokémon that helped me catch Beedrill. I take out my Pokédex.

_Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon_. _It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings._

"Hiya, Ralts," I say, crouching down next to her. She points to my purse.

"Ralts?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Do you want to come with me, Ralts?" I ask. She nods excitedly as a take out a Pokeball. She jumps into it.

One shake

Ping!

I caught her. I look at Maya and Farkle who are smiling.

"Congrats," Maya says, smiling.

"Now Farkle's going to have to catch more Pokémon," Farkle says. "That way, I can catch up to you two!"

**Okay! So I've been asked to make a list of the Pokemon each character has:**

**Riley:**

**Fennekin (F)**

**Shiny Skitty (F)**

**Yellow Flower Flabébé (F)**

**Beedrill (M)**

**Ralts (F)**

**Maya:**

**Froakie (M)**

**Skitty (F)**

**Budew (M)**

**Ledyba (F)**

**Farkle:**

**Chespin/Farkle Jr. (M)**

**So that's chapter 13! **

**I tried not to leave it at too big of a cliffhanger. As of tomorrow night, I will not have computer access as much as I have had lately. So my updates will be a LOT slower. But I absolutely HATE it when people leave off at a cliffhanger and don't update fast. So please don't kill me! *hides behind Maya***

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR GIRL MEETS WORLD**


	14. Chapter 14

Riley's POV

"We should go into Satalune Forest!" Farkle suggests. We had eaten lunch together at a café in Satalune City, and now all three of us had agreed to do some training before we headed back to Lumiose.

"Satalune Forest?" Maya asks.

Farkle nods excitedly. "There's lots of cool Pokémon there. And Maya and I can finish our battle."

"That sounds cool," I tell him. "Let's go!"

I jump up and grab Maya's arm. "Ri-"

"Shh!" I whisper. "Listen to me. Don't use Froakie when you battle Farkle."

"Wha-"

"Froakie is a Water Type. His moves are like a sprinkler to Farkle Jr." I tell her.

Maya nods. "Okay. . . that actually makes some sense," she smiles. "I'll use Skitty."

"Are you two ready?" Farkle asks, walking over to us. I nod.

"Yep. Let's go!"

We walk out of the city and down a short path into the forest. As soon as we're kind of deep, Farkle turns around. "Maya, I—"

"Challenge me to a battle, blah blah blah- I know." Maya interrupts. "Go, Skitty!"

"Weedle, it's your turn!" Farkle says.

"WEEDLE?" Maya and I ask. Farkle lets out a caterpillar Pokémon. Skitty should have no problem beating this thing.

I am right. The battle ends in, like, two minutes. Skitty easily beats Weedle. I high-five Maya and walk over to Farkle.

"Fennekin versus Farkle Jr.?" I ask him. He nods. I go back to stand by Maya. Fennekin happily comes out of her Pokeball. I smile down at her. "You ready to battle?" I ask her. She nods.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin says happily. Farkle lets his Chespin out.

"You can have the first move, Riley," Farkle says.

"You sure?" I ask. He nods. "Okay then, Fennekin, use Flamethrower!"

"Farkle Jr.!" Farkle yells.

"Well, that battle ended quickly," Maya mutters. I smile.

"Fennekin's a fire type. She scorched Farkle Jr."

Maya raises an eyebrow. "Since when do you know so much about Pokémon types?"

"Remember the night we watched Pokémon with Auggie?" she nods. "Well, I looked up a little bit about Pokémon. . ."

"Normally, I would tease you, but it has come in handy, so I'm going to thank you instead," Maya says, smiling.

**Okay, guys. Sorry it was so short. But this will be my last update for a while. I tried not to leave too much of a cliffhanger. . . Well, thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Maya's POV

"You're welcome," Riley says, smiling. We go a little deeper into the forest, looking for any sign of wild Pokemon. Riley even lets Fennekin out of her Pokeball to help look.

After a while, I look over at Riley. Her face is pale, and she looks like she's about to fall asleep on her feet. Farkle sees, too.

"Riles?" I ask her. She doesn't reply. I wave my hand in front of her face. "Earth to Riley, Earth to Riley. . ."

She seems to come back to life. "Wha?" she says, looking around.

"You zoned out for a moment. Are you okay?" Farkle asks.

Riley nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine. . ."

I raise an eyebrow. "You sure? You look tired."

"I said I'm fine," she snaps.

She's definitely not fine. This isn't like her. I put my hands on my hips. "You're not fine, Riles," I tell her. "You're lying."

"If I'm lying, may lightning fall from the sky and strike that patch of grass!" Riley says, pointing towards a patch of grass.

"But it's a sunny day!" Farkle protests, looking up. I fallow his gaze. Past the trees, the sky is completely blue. From what I can see, there's not a cloud in the sky.

Riley smirks. Wait- _Riley. . . Smirking?_ She's not fine.

The patch of grass that Riley had pointed to starts to rustle. Something small and yellow hops out.

"PIKAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" It squeals. A bolt of lightning comes from it, striking none other than the patch of grass. I look over at Riley, who has a look of pure shock on her face. The Pikachu looks up at her and hops on top of her, struggling to climb on her shoulder. His tiny feet end up kicking her.

Riley falls to the ground, shoving the Pikachu off of her.

"Riley!" I crouch down next to her. She clutches her stomach, down where the Beedrill had stung her.

"Poison Jabs!" she cries. "Poison Jabs!"

I look up at Farkle. His face looks grave. And something that had never occurred to me pops into my head. Is there a chance that Riley never fully recovered from the poison?

I don't have time to think about that right now. I try to pick her up. I have to get her back to Satalune City. Farkle helps me. Together, we start to head towards the city.

"Wait," I say, stopping. "Which way do we go?"

Farkle's eyes widen. "I-I-I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know? How do you not know! You're the one who led us into this forest! You have to know!"

_Keep it together, Maya,_ I tell myself. _Riley's counting on me; freaking out right now won't do us any good._ I take a deep breath.

"Maya, we're lost. Everything looks the same! I have no idea where we are!"

He's joking, right? He has to be joking. But. . . Farkle cares about Riley as much as I do. He knows that if he's joking, I'm going to kill him. Which can mean only one thing. He's not kidding.

We're lost in Satalune Forest.

**Hah, ha! Cliffhanger! I know it was kind of short, but my mother's rushing me off the computer. Sorry!**


End file.
